Melody of Melancholy
by Luckystar4869
Summary: -"Shiho-chan? Sing. When you sing, your fears are erased, if not only for a moment." - "No, onee-chan... it won't. I don't like singing."-


Author's Notes: I'm feeling really depressed. I wouldn't write this if you guys knew exactly who I am, but you don't. I would never tell anyone that I felt depressed. I'm the sort of girl who keeps to herself, and isn't a very vocal sort of girl, when she's not feeling good. But... I just feel really depressed, as if I'll burst into tears any moment. I don't know why... well, I might. I'm not admitting it.

Summary might have gone a bit weird, if it has, this is the proper one: [Shiho-chan? Sing. When you sing, your fears are erased, if not only for a moment.][No, onee-chan, it won't. I don't like singing.] -random idea-

This is just a random fic I had an idea for. I don't think it's that good. Depressed people's writings normally aren't that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, and do not wish to, at any costs. Just what is so great about owning an anime? (Sorry, anyone who might read my stories. I'm not including my usual long pointless disclaimer. On a normal day, I might have thought about adding a smiley to that sentence, but also, on a normal day, I don't feel depressed.)

-----

**Melody of Melancholy**

.**  
**

_Sing out all your sorrows_

_Sing out all your fears_

_Sing out all your sadness_

_Sing out all your tears  
._

I scowl. That stupid rhyme onee-chan made up. Why did it come to me, in the middle of my singing class?

The teacher, Hamasaki-sensei, looks at me briefly, and then looks away, and smiles, encouraging the children. She knows me. I'm not one to take from the little pleasures of life.

Then I sigh guiltily, continuing my train of thought. _Not stupid_, I mentally correct myself. _Just pointless_.

Hamasaki-sensei looks at me again, about to say something, then, for some reason, changes her mind.

Then I feel even more guiltier. Not for the teacher. My poor onee-chan. She _died_, for us. Us. And here I am, feeling so ungrateful.

Hamasaki-sensei finally speaks up. "Ai-chan," she says brightly. "Don't make such a face like that! We're singing! We're practising for our concert!"

"Sorry," I mumble. Was I making a face? Nevertheless, I begin making more of an effort to sing.

_I wish I was a butterfly, free as can be. I wish I was merely the wind, rustling the trees._

I can't make myself concentrate hard enough, sing seriously enough. Onee-chan loved to sing. But then, it fits in with her personality. I remember onee-chan's singing was so beautiful, to me. I'm never one for singing. The teacher once said that my singing was beautiful. I must say, that hasn't exactly convinced me to join every choir and singing group I came across.

_I wish I was a butterfly, free to come and go as I please. I wish I was merely the wind, the uncontrainted billowing breeze._

I sing the lyrics, without noting the meaning. Hamasaki-sensei frowns slightly at my enthusiasm, or rather, the lack of it, but neglects to say anything.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the whole class laughing at Kudo-kun, for some reason or the other, but most likely somehow remotely connected with his singing, which is, in a polite way of saying it, not up-to-scratch. Now it's Ayumi and Tsuburaya-kun giving me the weird looks. I guess they thought I wouldn't give up a chance to poke fun at Kudo. I roll my eyes, and decide to shamelessly dishonour their request, if I may call it so.

_It's as if they're leaves from a tree, and hope to escape its clutches in Autumn. Not anyone is ever free, yet how they yearn for freedom._

I find myself staring at shock at the lyrics sheet that I held, and have been staring at. This song..._ this song_!!! I gasp, but manage to muffle it before Hamasaki-sensei gives me another of her disapproving looks. I rearrange my face into a picture of angelic innocence, but inside my mind, thoughts were whirling.

_This tune. This song. I've heard it before, I definitely have. But where...? Wasn't it... Could it be... could it have been Akemi-neechan's favourite song? The one song she would sing over and over again? __The one she was always trying to make me sing, saying that it was one of the goals of her? And the one that I would refuse, point-blank?  
_

I scan the lyrics. If that was true, then it would certainly explain why it was onee-chan's favourite song. A song about freedom... yes, that was it.

_Anything for my sister, my darling onee-chan_, I think. Certainly, even though now, she isn't here, anymore, but she would still want her goal to be accomplished.

I sigh.

And somehow, I find myself singing clearer and sweeter than I ever have.

-----

Author's Notes: ... Yeah, yeah, yeah, right now you're probably about to post a flame, scream at me, pull your hair out, and make a pact not to read any of Luckystar4869's stories again. *sigh* It's to be expected. Anyway, at least you actually GOT to this sentence.

*sigh*


End file.
